Broken Heart
by Taseisha
Summary: Inuyasha is a broken boy. He has only a sister who loves him more than life itself and a mother that beats him. As he grows up, he becomes more dangerous because of all of the pent up anger. He meets a girl then, who says that maybe she can help him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and now that I have said that stupid line, I refuse to say it again.

A little boy ran down a hallway of a school, clutching his backpack to his chest. He couldn't have been more than seven years old. He had long silver hair that reached to the bottom of his back and eyes that were the color of molten gold, but the oddest, and perhaps cutest thing about him was the two white dog-ears perched upon the top of his head that seemed too big for him. His fangs and claws were slightly noticeable.

As I said, he ran down the hallway, and pushed open the door at the end of the hall, opening the dim and empty hallway to the light of the mid afternoon sun. A red jeep was parked at the end of the road, and a beautiful black haired woman stood in front of it, tapping her high-heeled foot impatiently. In the back seat sat a twelve year old girl, whose own silver hair was cascading down her shoulders. Her amber eyes had the slightest tint of red, adding a menacing glow to them. Her own dog-ears twitched on the top of her head, and her fangs were slightly bared, her claws sinking slightly into the palms of her hands.

"Where have you been Inuyasha?" The woman yelled, opening the door. Inuyasha clutched his backpack closer to him as he stepped forward.

"The teacher asked me to stay for a while to help clean up the class room mommy." He said, stepping slowly toward the open door of the jeep.

"Bullshit!" The mother yelled, shoving Inuyasha toward the door, smiling as he tripped on the cement, his belongings splaying out all over the sidewalk. The girl leaped out of the jeep, picking up her brothers things, and helping him up. The woman shoved them both in, still smiling as she started up the jeep.

"You okay Inuyasha?" The girl asked, buckling up both of their seatbelts.

"I guess Kenara." He said, dropping his gaze to the floor of the jeep.

The three of them got out at an enormous mansion five minutes later, and the children ran upstairs amid their mother's screams. The two raced toward a room at the end of the hall, closing the door behind them. The woman walked in, holding a belt. Inuyasha cowered behind Kenara, who was standing up to her mother without even blinking. The belt lashed out against her face, and the woman pushed her aside, lashing out three times at Inuyasha's face and arms, breaking the skin. Kenara stood again, grabbing the belt right out of her mothers hands. She wielded it like a whip, standing straight, blood oozing from a cut below her right eye.

"Touch him again, and I will kill you, bitch." She said, her voice as cold as a block of ice. "I dare you." She stepped up to her mother, shoving her back a step.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I got reviews! Even three makes me happy! Eh, I don't get reviews very much. If you could get me more reviewers, that would be appreciated. By the way, the old witch does get it, and there will be a happy ending! I am unable to write stories without happy endings! Okay, here is the second installment of

A Broken Heart

Chapter 2: A Light In The Distance

Inuyasha walked through his house ten years later. Nothing had changed, really. His mother had stopped beating him after the incident ten years ago, but she still did make fun of him, let him starve, and disappeared for months on end where there was no food in the house. Kenara had taken up a job in the Sony Company, and she was now vice president after dropping out of school. She made sure that Inuyasha stayed in school for one more year. Well, the year had started today, and he was seriously contemplating some thoughts that went along the suicide train as he sat in his regular desk at the back of the classroom. He had long since quit the school dress code, and always wore a red jacket like thing that his father had left for him.

"Brazil is a- Hello Miss Kagome Higurashi. Welcome to our classroom!" Mr. Taisho pulled up a girl who had been standing at the door for five minutes now. She was wearing a red sweater and a pair of blue jeans, and carried a silver backpack, which was slung over her left shoulder.

"Hello." She bowed, and made her way to the back of the class, grabbing the seat next to Inuyasha.

"Well, saying that we now have a new student, we may have a five minute rest period. Please, keep it at a dull roar." Taisho said, walking to his desk. Kagome leaned over to Inuyasha.

"Hey, what's your name?"

He said nothing, didn't even make eye contact.

"Hoi, earth to hanyou!" She waved her hand in front of his eyes but he still didn't look up.

_She knows I am a hanyou, but she still wants to talk to me. Why?_

"Can't we be friends?"

"I don't have any friends." He said coldly.

"Oh, so your not mute! Well, then I will be your first friend. What's your name?"

He was silent again.

"Your name?"

"Class!" Taisho yelled, and walked up to the front, continuing the conversation from before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome walked to lunch, practically dragging Inuyasha behind her. She still didn't know his name yet, and he wasn't going to tell her, but he didn't mind being dragged everywhere. They went outside, and they sat underneath a sakura tree.

"Not a bad place to eat lunch, right?"

He didn't say that he always ate here.

"Just talk!"

"I am Inuyasha."

"So, Inuyasha, tell me about your self."

"Hey new kid."

The two whirled around to see a man. He was as old as Inuyasha, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a wolfs tail.

"So, why are you hanging with the dork?" He said, putting his arm around Kagome, who instantly froze.

"I am Kouga. You will be my woman."

"I don't like being touched." Kagome said, trying to pull away.

"Well, too bad honey." He leaned in for a kiss.

"And Inuyasha is not a dork!" She yelled, and flipped him over her shoulder; his head making a satisfying thump on the grass. He got up and walked off, muttering something about a girl being too much trouble.

"Now, back to lunch" Kagome said. Inuyasha blinked twice. How the hell did she do that?

"What?" Kagome said before taking a huge bite of her pb and j sandwich.

"Nothing."

"Hey, it's the new kid!" A girl who Kagome recognized from her morning classes ran over to her.

"Hi, Im Sango. May I ask something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you hanging with Inuyasha? He dosent even look at anybody, much less talk to them."

When the two weren't looking, the said hanyou lept up into the tree.

"What are you talking about? He was talking to me a second ago."

"Lady Sango!" A man in blue with a small black ponyatil ran up behind Sango.

"Oh god… Miroku…"

"I didn't mean to say that to the other woman- why hello there!" Miroku instantly dropped Sangos hand and grabbed Kagome's.

" I was wondering if you would do me the honors of bearing my child?"

**WHAM!**

Miroku was smashed to the ground my Kagome's outstretched hand and Sangos fist. The two girls sat down under the Sakura tree and began to eat, but not before Kagome yelled at Inuyasha to at least sit with her, adn when he listened, Sango was even more suprised.


	3. Chapter 3

YAAY! I got reviews! And I have decided to be so kind as to update as soon as possible! Keep up those reviews and I will update every day if I can! Clear? Okay, now to read the workings of a sleepy mind.

A Broken Heart.

Chapter 3: A heart beginning to mend?

The four of them started to walk to art class when they finished lunch, Inuyasha following Kagome silently, only responding when she asked him something directly.

This girl… why do I act like the old me around her? She is the first friend I have ever had… She actually wants to be my friend?

Kagome pushed open the art room doors and stepped inside with Sango and the two others at her heels. They each took a seat by the white tables, Inuyasha beside Kagome, Sango to her other side with Miroku beside Sango. The class rapidly filled up, and a bald teacher walked in.

"Hello class, I am Mr. McAuley. You will all do what I say, when I say, how I say for the next oooh, three hours. Now that that's over with, my class is easy. Don't tick me off, and I will most probably give you a B. Today we will be drawing a sketch of the person beside you. Now, everybody pair up!" He clapped his hands and noise filled the room. Kagome turned to Inuyasha, and he to her.

"Wanna be partners?"

"Sure."

"You draw first."

"Sit still then." Kagome sat obediently as Inuyasha picked up his charcoal and newsprint and started to sketch. He made sure to capture the outlines of her face, the innocence in her eyes, her delicate hands…

"Done." He said ten minutes later.

"May I see?"

"It's your picture." He handed it over to her and she gasped in delight.

"It's beautiful Inuyasha!"

"You think so?" Nobody had complimented him on his drawing other then Kenara for years.

"Really! I haven't seen anything this good in years!"

"It's your turn."

"Oh!" Kagome grabbed her own paper and charcoal and stared to sketch. Whe she was finished, she folded it up and packed it away in her bag.

"Can't I see?"

"Art has never been my strong suit, I write poetry and play piano instead of draw and paint."

"I wanna see!" He grabbed the paper out of her bag and surveyed it. It was your average drawing, not too good, but not bad either. He raised an eyebrow at a stunned Kagome.

"What?"

"You raised your voice…"

Shes right… I haven't yelled at anyone in years… Or taken my voice above a murmur… What came over me?

"Your point?"

She shrugged it off. "It's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Class, now comes the fun part of class! In your partners, you each get a segment of wall. As a gift, one of the partners will decorate that wall for the other. Then, in a month's time, you will present them. The other partner will do the same, on a different part of wall. These presentations will be a surprise you will present to each other in a month. Today, you will brainstorm, and remember, be creative!" McAuley yelled over the roar of the classroom. He handed out folders with strips of paper in them, and the class began to work in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At the end of the day, the group met up again.

"So, what are you doing Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. During the period, he had become morwe talkative, actually holding a conversation with Kagome.

"I am doing a drawing of Lady Sango."

"Fan-tastic." She muttered. "Probably going to be something perverted."

"How about you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's a secret."

"Ah."

A black convertible pulled into the driveway in front of the place the group was standing. Inuyasha's mouth went dry, at least, until a silver haired woman stepped out of the car. Her hair was cascading over her, her golden eyes gazing through them. Her white dog-ears stood still on the top of her head. She wore a black T-shirt and blue jeans, complete with black leather boots. She waved to Inuyasha.

"Hey Kenara!" Inuyasha waved back. Kenara was taken back. Inuyasha looked happy? He hadn't looked happy since…

"Hey! Who are your friends?" She said as the four of them neared.

"Miroku, Sango and Kagome. This is my big sister Kenara." Inuyasha said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"Kenara, what a beautiful name." Miroku said, dropping to his knee. "Would you please do me the honor of bearing my child?"

Inuyasha winced in anticipation. Kenara leaned down to his level.

"Miroku is it?"

"Yes, Lady Kenara."

WHAM!

"Don't ask me that again." She said, standing up again. Miroku lay in a heap of pain from a punch to his nose and a boot in his gut. Sango and Kagome started to applaud, Inuyasha joining in.

"Nicely done."

"Anyways, Inuyasha, I have come with good news!"

"Like?"

"Next week, we are moving out of 'her' house to a place a block from the school!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. 'Her' was of course his mother, and he was… moving out?

"AND, this is happening because I just got promoted!"

"How do you get higher that vice?"

"Vice what?" Kagome asked.

"Vice president." Inuyasha said, then caught Kenara's drift.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"What is she vice president of?" Sango asked.

"Sony enterprises." Kenara said. "And I'm not vice anymore. Oh, Inuyasha? Your stuff is in the trunk."

"What- PRESIDENT!" Kagome said incredously. She was starting to like this woman already.

"Yep! Oh, 'she wants us home now Inuyasha, we better hop to it." The two 'hopped' in the car and Kenara started the engine.

"Inuyasha, can I come over tomorrow?" Kagome questioned. Inuyasha stole a worried glance at his sister before nodding.

"I guess."

A/N: Okay, to answer your mail and clear up any thing. That whole scene with Kenara is going to be used for something big that is going to happen next chapter, and if anybody guesses right, I am going to update tomorrow… heck, even if I don't get any right guesses, I am going to update asap, so, thanks for reviewing!

animeangel: Well, Kouga is going to me a villain in this story, and doesn't Miroku ALWAYS deserve it? Hmm?

angel-kamui: Cool name, thanks for reviewing!

INUYASHAFANAKAKITTENCLAWS: I will say this again. The old crow will get what she deserves and there will be a happy ending, and even a lemon if you guys want. Its up to you!

sutenayi :Thanks for reviewing!

Sakura evil twin of Sango: Thanks for updating, me and my friend who loves Sango love your name!

Foxxyfoxx1: I'm trying to make them longer, I really am, next chapter will be really long, meaning fill and perhaps a tad angsty, I don't know yet. This was a filler chapter, what can ya do?

inuyashasgirl4ever382: thanks for reviewing!

Inuyasha's Mustang: I was aiming for this story to be a change from the regular type. Thanks for reviewing!

BlueMoonDog: I am such a Kag/Inu fan too; this story will no matter what be a Kag/Inu story, kay? Oh, and Inu is already opening up to her, but that may change next chapter, it depends is I get a lot of reviews or not, dosent it?

Kag-15-neko: cannot… resist… puppy… eyes… here is your update!

Bubblez4ya: I was just getting ready to submit this story when you reviewed! Thanks!

Okay all, Keep it in your head that this story ha just begun, any horrible stuff happening next chappie will lead to good times! And, as an after note, if you don't review, I can always make this an Inu/Kik fic, or even a Kag/Koug fic if I want, but hey, I wouldn't threaten you!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I love to update so much, I started writing this right when I got up this morning! Well, this chappie is going to be a little depressing, so be braced. Thank you all so much for reviewing! And, now for yet another installment of

A Broken Heart

Chapter 4: Realizations

As the convertible sped down the road, Kagome whacked her head.

"Inuyasha was holding my picture and he said that I could have it!"

"It's not that important Kagome…" Sango said.

"Do you know his address Miroku?"

"42 Maple Crescent, but You shouldn't- KAGOME!" Miroku yelled as Kagome waved a bus down and got on.

"She is going to have a pleasant surprise when she gets there." Sango muttered.

"More of unpleasant." Miroku said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha and Kenara stepped into their ever so silent house warily.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Their mother looked out of the kitchen and began to storm after them, Kenara shoving Inuyasha away.

"You, Kenara, have you been fucking with some man?" She whacked Kenara in the head with the flat of a silver knife, grazing her cheek

"And Inuyasha, what have you been doing?" She shrieked, coming after him. Inuyasha fairly leaped up the stairs into the room he and Kenara shared, locking the door. She would be out of the house by now, maybe calling the authorities.

"Oh great…" He said as the knife started to come throught the wood of the door…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"42 Maple… CRESCENT!" Kagome fairly shouted as she bounded up the stairs of the mansion. "Pretty big place…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha took one glance out of the window he was slowly backing into, and noticed a familiar figure running up to the front door.

"Kagome?"

The knife finished hacking at the door, and his mothers figure came in. Inuyasha took one glance at the height, and took the chance.

Opening the door, he jumped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Holy…" Kagome said as Inuyasha jumped out of the third story window and landed on his feet, and the two looked up at the crazed woman in the window.

"INUYASHA, get your ass up here you- get back over here with your wench!" The mother yelled as Inuyasha started to lead Kagome away from the house. They walked a block in silence, and stopped at a park bench.

"Inuyasha…"

"Mm?"

"Is that woman your mother?"

Inuyasha turned his head away. "She was once my… my mother, before she started to come at me with steaknives."

"Kagome started to cry a little. Inuyasha took one look at her and gasped.

"Kagome don't cry… I hate it when women cry!"

She wiped the tears out of her eyes and smiled. "Do you want to sleep over tonight?" Inuyasha nodded a little. "I guess."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N Just saying one thing. DON'T FORGET WHAT KENARA SAID LAST CHAPTER THAT INCLUDES A TRUNK! DON'T!" Back to your story.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two walked to Kagome's house in the rain, making small talk. They never even noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"MOM! Can a friend sleep over the night?"

"Of course hun! Are either of you hungry?" Kagome's mother yelled from the kitchen

Kagome took one look at Inuyasha, who shook his head and she yelled back. "Nope! I'm going to set him up a place to sleep!" She dragged him up to her room and opened her closet, pulling out extra blankets.

"Inuyasha, can I ask a question?"

"Sure." He sat on her bed.

"What did Kenara have ready for you in her trunk?" Kagome asked offhandedly, pulling her wet hair up into a ponytail.

Inuyasha gasped and stood, looking outside. The sun had just set at that second.

"Kagome, you have to get away from me…" He said, red stripes beginning to cross his face. Kagome backed away.

"Inuyasha?"

His claws became longer, and his fangs as well, his eyes changing from their golden color into a red and blue. He stood up straight and grinned at her. She ran for the window, pulling it open and jumping out, the transformed hanyou hot on her trail.

A/N: OOH, cliffie! Remember, if you don't review, I can make this into a Kik/Inu fic, and kill Kag. I really don't want to, but hey, I need some way to get my much-needed reviews. Please review for this chappie, that is, if you want Kag to stay alive!

Kagome: Please? I really don't want to die.

Inuyasha: I am going to kill Kagome? But I need her to collect the Shards!

Autor: You aren't collecting them in this story! Inuyasha wa baka.

Inuyasha: HEY!

Snow Lepord: Well, you got your update! And ask anyone, I update sometimes, twice a day!

Bubblez4ya: Yaa! I got an award! And I know how bad it is to find a story that you like, and the author almost never updates! As long as I get at least 2 reviews for each chappie, I update! And that includes my other Inu/Kag fic, Apocolypse.

Well, see you all again later! I'm gonna start to work on another chappie of this and Apocolypse. Ciao!

Inuyasha: Do I get my paycheck now?

Author: NO!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is pretty good for me! I have so far updated three times today, and ideas are still running through my head! Rememer, I will always have the power to put that B kikyo in here and kill Kag, so be good and review!

angel-kamui: I know I update fast! I want to so I can get to the good parts in the story and entertain the faithful readers!

Inuyasha's Mustang: Well, at least my good reviewers have been doing their jobs so I wont kill Kag this chappie, and wont, but remember, this is directed to all the viewers. THERE WILL BE A HAPPY ENDING! THIS IS A KAG/INU STORY! NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS IT WILL ALWAYS BE THAT WAY! Thankyou.

MoonMist: Thanks for reviewing!

Bubblez4ya: Deal, now go and review Apocolypse. I have updated, and will continue to do so frequently, perhaps even more later on today.

lilkags (sammi): Dude, I update so much, my wrists are getting chafed from rubbing against the keyboard and my fingers are cramping. I think I update a lot.

RinCutie7255: Well, Kag does not die this chapter, or will. Be happy all!

lostsoulforevr: I again, update about 2 to 3 or 4 times a day, it matters how many reviews I get.

Well, Kag does not die this chapter.

Inuyasha: Well, she does-mmph!

I had to cover his mouth. He read my planning.

Kagome: Well, at least I don't die. That's got to count for something!

Yep!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome ran down the rainy street, Inuyasha close behind.

"Inuyasha?"

"I am not Inuyasha." The hanyou-turned-demon grownled and sped up the pace, Kagome also speeding up too, but she knew she couldent keep this up for long, it was impossible. She had way less stamina.

"Yes you are! You are my friend Inuyasha!" She yelled as she reversed directions. Inuyasha skidded at the corner and followed her, a little bit more behind. He soon caught up though.

When Kagome was stealing a look behind her, she tripped over an oncoming garbage can and crashed to the pavement. When she finally got up, Inuyasha was standing there, and grabbed her wrists in his hands.

"Now, where were we?" Inuyasha growled lowly and sunk his claws a little into her wrists, creating a trickle of blood. She winced, and Inuyasha smiled. She tried to draw back, but he sunk his claws in a little more. He bared his fangs, stepping towards her, when she started to glow white and Inuyasha was thrown back into a heap of garbage, smacking his head against the wall. He started to glow too, and all that was left when the glow receded was Inuyasha, nearly normal with a tint of red in his eyes and an odd necklace. (Yeah, you all know whats coming in the next chapters) Kagome stepped forward.

"Inuyasha?"

He grunted a little and tried to stand up but couldent. He must have hurt is leg or something. Kagome came up a little bit more when he let out a small yelp of pain.

"Are you okay?"

"Kagome, you should get away before I-"

"I am not going to leave Inuyasha, you need my help."

"Feh." He muttered, settling into a sitting position, being careful with his right leg. Somehow he knew that it wasn't going to happen again, there was something in her scent…

Inuyasha, we need to get home. I can get your leg patched up there." Inuyasha was hauled up gently and balanced on Kagomes shoulder, and the two walked home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome lay Inuyasha on her bed, being careful with his hurt leg. Why was she seeing everything in a blur?

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha said, sitting up in bed. He grabbed her wrists to stop her from falling over, and noticed a stream of blood that was still making it's way up her arms.

"SHIT!" He whispered, not wanting to get the attention of the sleeping house. He pulled her limp form onto his lap and grabbed what was left of the gauze to make a rough covering. It did its job, and stopped the bleeding. He lay down with her on the bed, pulling her against him.

_Why am I so close to her? It feels like I have known her all my life! Well, I could have. Most of my life is a blur. But still, I haven't felt this lose to anyone since Kikyo…_

Inuyasha fell asleep shortly after. It was Saturday the next day. Maybe him and Kagome would do something the next day? He could draw her a picture. She liked those.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N Yeah, I know it was a short chapter, but come on, I have done three chapters today, you have got to give me some credit! Next chapter is going to answer a lot of questions, and I may introduce Naraku and Kikyo. Don't worry, I am still planning a Kag/Inu fic, so everything is cool.

By the way, If anyone has any Ideas they would like to contribute, please do!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N:Okay, this chapter has poured out of me. Too many reviews to keep up with! Oh, for the next topic, should I introduce Shippo? If I get enough people that want me to, please let me know, kk? By the way, if anyone wantd to be my friend, or have sneak peeks at the next chappies or stories, you, please e-mail me! Please? Go to my profile page to get it!

Inuyasha: Keep the reviews coming…

Kityo: Aww Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: …So I can get paid and get out of here!

Kagome: INUYASHA? SIT BOY!

Okay, now for replies.

Inuyashasgirl4ever382: Thanks for reviewing!

Inume88: Well, as long as you review, I am happy. And did I kill Kag? Nope!

Sesshomaru-sama mate: lol! She is too repetitive, though I will introduce Kikyo! There will be some Kikyo bashing! I swear! Inuyasha, come to hell with me. Inuyasha, come to hell with me. BLAH BLAH BLAH!

MoonMist: I update as much as possible!

Binky: This will all be explained this chappie little grasshopper. No worries, there is a meaning to all my madness! And Kenara was 12 when Inu was 7, so she is 5 years older! That was said in the first chappie. The rest of your questions will be answered, thankyou.

KAGOME HIGURASHI: You really thought I was going to stop? Wow, you're the first one who actually thought so. And I do not have msn, but please e-mail me and we can go to a chat line or something, kay?

Prongs-gurl202113: I know. There may be a lemon in like, ten chappies, it matters if anyone wants them. This is a democracy people.

zohra: See, My nickname is kityo, so I am not supposed to hate Kikyo, but I cant help it! Kagome is so much better that Kikyo!

RinCutie7244: I love you. You give me credit. Thanks for reviewing!

bubblez4ya: I totally agree.

Anonymous: You also read my other story right? Thanks for that! And, its not blackmail… its just a little necessary prodding… see?

Lilkags (sammi): Me? Get arthritis? I am so hurt. Oh well. My mom got me some lotion for my poor wrists, and now they are all better so I can write more!

Emiri the strange: Well, you didn't torture me, but if you did, the other reviewers would be mad because I would stop writing!

Kagome: Lets make this straight. I update nearly three times each day. Do you still think I need to update? Tell that to some other authors!

i the bright angel: Thanks for reviewing!

Seriously, all these reviews are nuts! Thanks and all, but two coming in each minuite? Wow. Well, here is the next installment!

Broken Heart

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two woke up at the same time the next day, light steaming through the open window. They both squirmed away from each other, embarrassed, and blushed. After a few seconds of being beet red, they both sat beside each other and made them selves comfy.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha rising his head. She took that as a sign to continue. "Why did you become like that last night?"

He sighed and bent his head back down. "Ever since I can remember, on each night, excluding the one of the new moon, I become a full blooded demon, and lose all conscienceness."

"What was in Kenara's trunk?"

"A potion to diminish my power."

"She makes potions?"

"Her human half is miko."

"Ah." She looked up. "Does Sango and Miroku know about this?"

"He shook his head. "They know about… mother, but not about me changing. You and Kenara are the only ones that know. Not even 'her'."

She giggled slightly. "That makes me feel special." Inuyasha smiled a bit.

"You said, excepting the new moon." She looked at him. "What happens then?"

"I become full human."

"The great Inuyasha human?"

"What you going to make something of it?" he full out grinned, and Kagome grinned back_. He looked pretty hot… NO! Bad thoughts!_

"Oh yeah?" She grinned back and Inuyasha reached for her, tickling her ribs. She convulsed in laughter, falling to the floor. She playfully punched him on the arm when they got up and he tickled her.

"Let… Gasp…Me sit up!" She gasped, cringing when The odd necklace around the hanyou's neck glowed brightly and he planted his face into the ground.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay? What was that?"

"No! I just got my face planted in the floor!" He got up. "How would you feel?"

A horn honked outside and they looked out to see Kenara's car. Inuyasha sighed.

"Well, got to get going. See you at school!" He yelled as he jumped out of her window, wincing a little as he landed lightly on his bad leg. He waved at Kagome as the two sped off.

Kagome grabbed a piece of lined paper and started to write.

_You surround me.__  
__I can hear you.__  
__Your tender, loving voice.__  
__A sweet symphony to my ears.__  
__I breathe you in.__  
__Your sweet aroma__  
__Which sweeps me off my feet.__  
__Better than any drug.__  
__I see you.__  
__The most beautiful thing that I have ever set my eyes on.__  
__A portrait that is branded on my heart.__  
__Unfortunately, this vision only comes to me when I am lost in slumber.__  
__I have yet to find you, my love.__  
__Come to me.__  
__For my dreams of you__  
__Cannot satisfy my thirst.__  
__I need you.__  
__Make my dreams a reality.__  
__Till then, I will just keep dreaming of you._

She pulled out another sheet.

_Black and blackness which merge in a rift__  
__Where no one relaxes submerged in hatred__  
__How souls rot away in this pool of despair__  
__Is vivid to me for I have been there__  
__A deep seeded pain that caused my throat to tighten__  
__The burdens of the past no tears can lighten__  
__Plunged me deeper in this sea of cold death__  
__Should I scream for Help?__  
__But I must hold my breath_

She read over what she had just wrote. "Whoa, dark."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha pulled out some charcoal and his easel. He lost himself in the texture of the paper, becoming one with the drawing, and noticed what is was only when it was done.

It was a drawing of Kagome.

"Where did that come from?"

"Hello Inuyasha."

"Kik-Kikyo?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Thanks all for the reviews! They make me feel really happy, and I love all the compliments I get! _Hands reviewers chocolates._

Emiri teh strange: Relax…relax… and thank you for your vote for the lemon! I will try to make the chappie longer this time, kk?

Miku101: Thanks for reviewing!

Kagome fan: Thank you so much! You rock! You really think so? Wow…

Shikon Shrine: My secret? Drink coffee and work with a tired mind. It does wonders, as long as you edit it later. Also, plan out the chappies before hand, or make a rough copy. Your question will be answered!

Inuyasha's Mustang: There may be a lemon if you reviewers want one, and some of the characters will be involved in the upcoming chappies, perhaps even this one!

foxxyfoxx1: Thanks for the compliments, and thanks for reviewing!

bubblez4ya: I had to introduce her! I am sorry!

lilkags (sammi): thanks for complimenting the poetry, it means a lot!

RinCutie7244: You will find out later, kay?

scarimoi: I will finish this fic! I have so many reviewers, I am compelled to write!

I hate stupid peepo: Thanks for reviewing!

mason680:Thanks for reviewing!

Inume88: Inuyasha says that your wrong. I apologize. BUT, I am Inuyasha's sister! Heh heh, not.

Alright, here goes!

A Broken Heart

"_Kik-Kikyo?"_

"_Yes."_

Inuyasha stood there and looked at the woman who was standing in front of him. Kikyo smiled.

"Are you pleased to see me Inuyasha?"

"Kikyo, you betrayed me! You tried to kill me when we were fifteen! Why in the seven hells would I be happy to see you?"

Kikyo stepped forward. "Because, because you never stopped loving me." She took another step and Inuyasha backed up into a wall. She stepped up so she was about five centimeters from him. She placed her hand on his chest and looked upwards.

"Are you sure?"

Inuyasha had a fleeting image of Kagome. "I don't love you anymore, Kikyo, I am sorry."

She leaned upwards and kissed him, he trying to draw back.

_A twelve year old Inuyasha walked down a hallway, a black haired girl behind him. _

"_Can I come over Inuyasha?"_

"_No Kikyo… You wouldn't like my mom."_

"_PLEASE! We are friends Inuyasha! Right?"_

"_Right."_

His mind switched to another memory

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_Yes Kikyo?"_

_A fifteen year old Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and stabbed him with a screwdriver, thrusting him back._

"_Kik…Kikyo?"_

"_Yes Inuyasha. Die Now." She thrust at him again, stabbing him, sending blood everywhere. Inuyasha weakly threw her off of him and staggered towards the main doors of the school they had once played in. He threw on look at the unconscious body a few feet from him and left, leaving the hinged doors swinging as he left, clutching at hims chest. He collapsed outside, losing all consciousness. _

Inuyasha broke the kiss and moved across the room, ready for any screwdrivers or anything of the like. Kikyo frowned and stepped towards him again, but only once.

"Inuyasha, you love another, yes?"

He blushed. _How could I love Kagome? I have known her for a day and a half!_

Kikyo looked at the picture he had been drawing earlier. "Is this the woman?"

"No." Inuyasha flat out lied.

"Well, whatever she means to you, I will hunt her own and kill her." She said, punching a hole through the easel. She raised her hands to Inuyasha, which were now glowing red. "It is time for you to die. Goodbye Inuyasha." She pointed a finger at Inuyasha, who was pinned in a corner. Kenara ran in the room and tossed something at Inuyasha. He took one look at it.

"A Sword? And it's a piece of-"

"Just use it! Block the miko's powers!"

Inuyasha raised the sword to his face and closed his eyes as a red stream of light burst at his face. He heard a clang of metal and suddenly the sword became heavier.

"What is that thing?" Kikyo said, lowering her hands.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at the sword. Somehow, someway, it had become about six feet tall, four feet wide, and incredibly heavy. Kikyo took one look at it and walked out of the room. Inuyasha dropped the sword to the ground, where it became its innocent, crappy self.

"What is this thing?" Inuyasha asked. Kenara stepped into the room.

"That is the Tetuseiga. It was our fathers, and has now been passed down to you. Our swords are the only link to our fathers."

"Our swords?"

"Yes, 'our' swords. I have one too."

"Called?"

"The Tetuseniaga."

"Oh."

"Inuyasha, you need to make sure ?Kagome will be all right at school."

"Yeah, I will."

"Kikyo is going to do anything in her power to make her life miserable"

"Why? Why does she hate me so much now?"

"Her new employer."

"Which is?"

"Naraku."

"Who?"

"Naraku leads all of the gangs in this city. You and Kagome have been beating up some of his employees, so he got ticked."

"Who has she been beating up?"

"Kouga and a guy who tried to kidnap her."

"Ah."

"Your girlfriend is in trouble."

"Who says she is my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I did."

"Why you little…"

"You calling me little?" Kenara stood up to Inuyasha, who cowered.

"No ma'am."

"Good." Kenara choked out, giggling.

"Feh."

"Get back to your art Inuyasha, you have school in a few days."

"And doesn't that suck."

"Just shut up Inuyasha!" Kenara yelled, throwing a paint bucket at his head as she retreated through the door.


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Journal,_

_It has been a month since the fate full day when Kagome and I became friends. Kikyo hasn't tried anything yet, and our lives have been peaceful so far. I have moved out of my mothers house and now live in a large house with Kenara. Everyday she teaches me how to use the sword Tetuseiga properly, and she says my skills are becoming better with each passing day. I have made a few more friends at school, and am fitting in, but I still hang with Kagome and Sango and miroku as much as humanly possible. They have been the best of friends._

_Yesterday, mother tried to get me and Kenara back into her house. She showed up on the front porch with a lawyer and started yelling at us through the window, throwing rocks at the house. Kag, Sango and Miroku, who were visiting at the time, all went outside and Kag promptly punched my mother. They then walked back in, slamming the door in their faces. It's good that she finally got a taste of her own medicine. _

_Our art project is due tomorrow, the one where we paint on the walls and such. I hope everyone will be pleased with mine._

_Inuyasha Takashi_

Inuyasha shut his red journal and tucked it under his bed. He grabbed his backpack, slipped on some black runners and ran out the door, grabbing a raspberry pastry sitting on the dining room counter. Kagome, Sango and Miroku were waiting outside for him, each munching on their own breakfasts, Miroku suffering from a nasty football sized bump on his head, rubbing it as he wolfed down a bagel. They headed in the direction of the school, which was now only a block away. They always got there early to torture Mr. McAuley.

"So, did whats-her-face come back?" Kagome asked, stuffing her face with a toaster strudel.

"Nope. As soon as you gave her htat little 'present', she pretty much ran away. She didn't even call." Inuyasha answered, flaking crumbs off of his fingers.

"Say, you guys know that it is prank day at the school, right?"

"Yeah, we get an extended lunch hour to do almost whatever we want." Sango replied. They walked in silence for a moment, until Sango's face went beet red.

"HENTAI!"

SLAP!

"PERVERT!"

"Sango, dear, I was just checking that it wasent out of shape for any possible whoopee cushion coming your way!" Miroku pleaded.

"I am surprised he held out this long." Kagome muttered as they walked on.

"MY ASS!" Sango yelled, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, your ass." Miroku said matter of factly.

"GRRRRRRR!"

"AH!" miroku yelled as Saango came after him, waving her fists in the air. Inuyasha and Kagome both sighed and walked on, knowing they would have to deal with a really bruised Miroku in a few minutes.

"Sometimes I wonder if the guy ever learns." Inuyasha said as they came up on the school. If you looked closely, the cloud of dust forming on the playground was really Miroku running for his life. The two walked over to them and pulled them apart and started to walk to the art room.

"Miroku, you have to learn."

"Learn what Kagome?" Miroku asked in his innocent voice. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"There is a rule. DON'T GROPE SANGO YOU IDIOT." Kagome said, accenting those words loudly.

"Ah, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango… Miroku. It is good to see you came early again today. I have a favor to ask of you." Mr. McAuley said, standing up. He gestured at the twenty-some tables scattered across the room.

"The tables need a paint job. Seeing as you came two whole hours early, though I will never know why, Could you paint them?"

"Sure, why not?" Kagome answered, picking up a tub of black paint.

"And Miroku,"

"Yes Mr. McAuley?"

"Keep the paintings appropriate."

"Yes sir." Miroku's face seemed to fall a little. Sango cuffed him over the head.

"I will just leave you four then to your work!" The teacher said as he walked briskly out of the room. Kagome grabbed a brush and seated her self at the closest table.

"We going to do this or what?"

A/N: Guys, I am going to warn youbefore hand, I am going to Saltsprings Island in a few days, so there will be no updating for a few weeks, but when I get back, I am gfoing to probably finishe the story, considering all the time I am going to have to write it, kay?

i the bright angel: Thanks for reviewing!

MoonMist: Kenara is my character, so I had to make her cool. It would not do to not have her cool.

mason680: Don't I know it!

I hate stupid peepo: Thanks for that and thanks for reviewing!

lilkags (sammi): Whoa, long review, and I wouldent mind if you reviewed for every capter. The reason will be posted below.

Zoderella: I update when ever I can, and will update again soon!

RinCutie7244: Thanks for reviewing and e-mailing me!

Okay, so, What is going to happen is that whoever reviews now will be put into a draw, and whoever is picked gets a character dedicated to them, and I am not talking about Kagome or Inuyasha, I am talking about a brand new, awesome character! And, that character may or may not kill Kikyo. Wouldn't you all love to have that chance? I would. Now, the second one I will pick also gets a character, and that goes for the third! So, get that chance and review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha of all things. I do own fire crackers and this story line though, and that's always good.

A/N: I LIIIIIIVE! Okay, time to update. I have chosen five reviewers, yes, FIVE to dedicate new characters to. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

MoonMist: I would like to dedicate the character Tsuki Genosu to you, for reviewing many many times. Thanks!

i the bright angel: This character is named Kage Arashi. Enjoy your character!

wolfdemonGrl: I would like to present Hoshi Seishin. Hope you like him!

rincutie7244: This character is Seion Kiseki, my personal fav. Keep up the reviews!

Inuyasha's Mustang: Your character is Sora Seishin. Thankyou for reviewing for forever!

All answers to reviews are listed at the bottom of the page. Thanks for your time! Love yall!

Kityo

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After the table painting the group just hung out for a while, chatting about the next big thing. Apparently Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi, has left the country, disappeared off of the face of the planet altogether, good riddance. Inuyasha had gotten a job at Sony, and was rapidly rising in position. Kagome joked about how he might surpass Kenara, however impossible. He may be smart, but Kenara was clever, they had to give her that.

"Did you hear? Apparently out school is getting a group of guests and some new kids today." Sango said, eating some chips.

"Wonder what they're like." Inuyasha mumbled around a chip that he stubbornly called 'chip potatoes', much to everyone's annoyance.

"They can't be too bad, can they?" Miroku pointed out as the group heard footsteps in the halls. All four humans and hanyou's faced the door as five seventeen year old people came in, smiling and chatting.

"Hello there, my name is Kage Arashi." The first one said, bowing. He had black hair streaked with gold, and bright, green eyes. He was incredibly tall, six foot four at least, and dwarfed a few of his companions and Kagome. He almost raidiated casualness, cracking gum between his teeth. He was dressed in all leather, except for a pair of white nike runners. He smiled, showing parallel rows of white, shiny teeth.

"Tsuki Genosu, at your service!" A girl to the right of Kage spoke, shaking Kagome and Sango's hands, smiling broadly. She had long blue hair which was in a braid tied off with a blue bow. She was short, five foot three, and slim, with a silver scar beside her right eye which crinkled when she smiled. Her blue backpack was slung over her right shoulder and wore a pair of blue jeans and a blue T-shirt, complete with white platform runners.

"You may call me Sora Seishin, and this is my twin Hoshi Seishin." She had her long black hair tied up in a messy bun and wore thin glasses over her brown eyes. She was about six feet tall, and wore a pair of black slacks and a black leather vest over a white tube top. She wore a pair of laced up leather boots to complete the outfit, which were knee high.

Her brother, Hoshi, had short, wavy black hair and the same brown eyes, and that was all that was the same. He was very tall, standing near Kage's height, and wore a red T-shirt and baggy jeans with red runners. He greeted Sango with a broad smile and started chatting with Miroku like a best friend would, then greeted Inuyasha and Kagome with the same respect and kindness.

"So that leaves me, Seion Kiseki. Nice to meet you." A girl that was as tall as Kage stepped up. She had long, silver streaked, black hair that was pulled into a braid tied and wound in a silk ribbon reaching to her knees. Her eyes were blue and streaked with silver, creating a mysterious effect. She wore a black leather mini skirt and a black leather vest and a chain necklace with an odd symbol on it which she said was her family crest.

"Welcome to Victoria!" Kagome said, smiling. "Our art projects are due today, so we wont be doing much but presenting ours. You should grab a chair before the rush comes in.

"Too late." McAuley said as an onrush of kids poured through the door, him struggling to get through.

"You look like a fish out of water McAuley!" Inuyasha laughed. The teacher pretended to be miffed and commanded the laughing students to stand by their projects, but then Inuyasha saw a familiar face in the crowd.

"Kikyo?" He gasped as she ran up and hugged him. He yanked at her arms, trying unsuccessfully pulling her off of him before Kagome or anyone else saw.

"So you know her?" Seion asked, skeptical. He frowned.

"Unfortunately." He kept trying to yank her off. "How do you know her?"

"We go a long way back."

"What do you mean?"

Seion waved her hand, dismissing the matter. "Forget it."

"But-"

"Forget it."

Kikyo turned her face away from Inuyasha's chest and looked at Seion. "Hello, old friend."

"Kikyo." Seion acknowledged coldly. Kagome turned around, seeing the whole spectacle, and frowned.

"Friend of yours?" She asked sarcastically as Inuyasha gave up trying to pull Kikyo off of himself, hanging his arms limply at his sides.

"Well…"

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Kikyo asked curtly, letting go of Inuyasha who rubbed his sides, bringing back circulation. Kagome nodded.

"You must be Kikyo then."

Kikyo looked at her in silence for a few minutes before speaking again.

"I challenge you to a duel. After school at the tarmac, choose a fighter for you. The winner-" She looked at the silver haired hanyou, who was still rubbing his sides "- gets Inuyasha." Kagome shook her head.

"He is not a possession. I refuse those terms."

"Fine then. To see who is the better fighter."

Kagome thought, then nodded.

"I accept."

"Good." Kikyo said coldly as McAuley ushered her to her heat and the group of four to their works of art.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After art class, they regrouped outside the front door, plus five. Turns out the new kids weren't so bad after all. Miroku was otherwise… occupying himself.

"Tsuki Genosu, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

SLAM!

"I guess not." He turned to Sora. "Will you, young lady, bear my child?"

POW!

"I take that as a no." He lastly turned to a frowning Seion, who looked like she was holding back laughter.

"Will-"

POW! WHACK! SLAM!

Those sounds echoed across the school grounds as Sango and Seion together punched out Miroku's lights simultaneously, Sango looking VERY pissed.

"I think we have a challenge to get to." Seion pointed out.

"Yes. Lets get going. Kagome needs to choose her fighter for the match." Sango pointed out as she grabbed hold of Miroku's ponytail and dragged him behind her as the group, who had convulsed in laughter during this entire episode, followed behind, keeping their mirth at a dull roar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

MoonMist: Stupid miko's eating all the cookies? Hmm, ideas brewing… lmao, thanks for reviewing!

mason680: Well, at least I updated. Sorry it took me so long, I had such a horrible time at saltsprings.

i the bright angel: Heh, no worries, you didn't have to do anything but review for the character thing.

I hate stupid peepo: Yay! Thanks for reviewing!

bubblez4ya: Thanks! Your reviews are awesome! Can't wait till next chappie, eh?

RinCutie7455: Thanks for reviewing!

WolfDemonGrl: Yeah, Miroku is a perv, but that makes his character even more interesting! Least, I think so.

Zoderella: Thanks for reviewing, so heres your update!

Inuyasha's Mustang: Thanks for reviewing, just one question; how did you choose your username? Its interesting!

Okay, so, here is an update, and I have the next chapters all ready, so read and review. I would like one thing from yall though. Everyone had really interesting username, so can I know the background of your name? Call me odd, but I would like to know. Well, expect a review tomorrow or even later tonight, and lots during the week, so keep posted.

Anyways, please, no flames, Kikyo will, I repeat, will die, and no more iron-grip hugs for Inuyasha! That makes EVERYONE happier… well, except for Koga… and Hojo… but Whatever. Ciao!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Yep, this is just a boring disclaimer.

A/N: Hey everyone! Here is your next chapter of Broken Heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

By the time the group got to the appointed area, Miroku had woken up with a nice rip in the back of his new shirt, and his pants were falling down, on account of his belt breaking, but nobody really cared. Kenara and Miroku's brother Kyoujin were waiting there, Kenara holding a black satin package that was about four feet long.

"What's in the bag Kenny?" Inuyasha asked as he plopped down next to his sister, Kagome sitting beside him. Kenara growled.

"Don't call me that name, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I will shave your head again." She said with no sign of emotion on her face as the group convulsed in laughter. Even though Inuyasha was obviously daunted, he plowed on.

"That it?"

"No. Remember the time I pulled your fangs? All the way out?" She said emotionlessly as Kagome fell off her seat in tears of laughter, reliving good memories. A couple of days after Kenara and Inuyasha had moved out of their mother's house, Inuyasha pulled a prank on Kenara, short sheeting her bed. She responded in kind by just switching the sugar and salt around, pretty basic. Inuyasha had coffee and biscuits that morning.

The next morning, he took all of her clothes and dumped them out the window, figuring he didn't deserve last morning's treatment. When she got back from work, she was really steamed, and even more so when he mooned her and went to bed. She then came in his room that night, shaved his head bald and made a pulley system to his mouth. When he got up, he realized his hair was gone. Sitting up in panic, he triggered the system and pulled out both of his fangs. (She also filed his claws for safety the next morning.). He then went downstairs in his boxers to see Kagome, Miroku and Sango getting pictures of this treatment from a camera temporarily put in his room. Kenara also managed to get a picture of the expression on his face when he saw this. Her regular threat was now to get those pictures made into clothes and mugs and sell them on E-bay.

Well, his hair and fangs grew back quickly, but his claws took a little bit more time and had just re-acquired their sharpness, no worries.

Inuyasha grew very daunted by this threat and sobered, shutting his mouth and helping the hopeless Kagome up from the ground.

"Anyways, Kagome, this is for you." Kenara passed the package to her, which she took gladly and opened. Inside was a beautiful handcrafted bow made of black stained wood and arrows made of the same design, all of which carried the insignia of the Takashi family (Kenara and Inuyasha) of a dog howling at a full moon, and this was painted into the bow with silver paint.

"Oh, its… It's just gorgeous! Thank you so much!" She leaned over Inuyasha and hugged Kenara, who hugged back.

"I heard that you have been doing better with your archery, so I handcrafted that for you. Inuyasha helped a little, quilled the arrows."

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome said, putting the bow back in its covering, beaming at the silver haired hanyou beside her. Inuyasha blushed a little and stammered.

"No problem." He said, smiling a little back.

"Hey, who is even going to fight?" Sango pointed out.

"Phh, I can't." Miroku said, hoisting up his pants.

"Why would I want to leave the company of such beautiful ladies?" Kyoujin asked innocently, scooting closer to Sora who kept scooting away. Kyoujin was a year younger than Miroku, and took after him in every respect. Looks AND personality, namely perverseness. Miroku apparently taught him everything he knows. Everyone except Miroku rolled his or her eyes.

"I will fight." Inuyasha said and stood up. Its too bad Kenara pulled him back down.

"You know very well that you can't."

"I will." Seion said out of the blue as Kikyo and her band appeared. "Let me."

Kagome nodded. "Be careful."

Seion walked out to the ring, a grim look on her face as a girl the girth and height of a gorilla with a big resemblance to one. All of the bystanders circled around, creating an arena. Seion grinned, baring some very fang-like teeth and pulled two sihs (three bladed daggers, think Daredevil, Elektra, her weapons.) from her knee high boots. The girl put up her dukes as Seion also pulled her hair into a ponytail with her ribbon, tying it in a loose bow.

"Take a look at-" Inuyasha shook his head. "I thought I saw-"

"You did." Hoshi nodded.

"How can she-"

"Just watch the match." Hoshi said, shutting Inuyasha up.

The gorilla-type girl ran at Seion, drawing a sword. Seion stayed there, poised, her eyes glinting in the sun.

"Move dammit!" Kagome yelled over the cheers of the opponents.

"Looks like Seion is scared." Kikyo mocked from behind Kagome, who whirled to meet her.

"You stay away from Inuyasha." Kagome said as Kikyo shifted towards Inuyasha.

"Or what?"

"You hurt him and I will kill you." Kagome said coldly. Kikyo surveyed her with mock interest.

"Once he loves me again, he will leave you. Works for me." Kikyo said before she was sent sprawling by Kagome's fist. The two got caught up in a fight, fists flying.

Back to the fight. Seion was standing there, still as a statue, as Konton, the attacker sliced at her, but only sliced thin air before collapsing. Seion stood at one end of the ring, a dagger missing and her ribbon in her hand, her long hair falling gracefully, unmoving, across her back. As Konton stood up, the crowd gasped. One of Seion's daggers was stuck deeply in her side, oozing blood, and her face was sliced up.

"I knew I saw razor blades in her ribbon!" Inuyasha exclaimed triumphantly.

"And that will be the last thing you see, dirty hanyou!"

Inuyasha whirled around to stop Kouga's claws from ramming into his back. He was tossed away from the bystanders by Kouga and followed by him.

_I don't want to kill him!_ Inuyasha thought desperately as Kouga closed in.

Sango had also started fighting Hojo, who had two of his thugs battling Kyoujin and Miroku, who was still having problems with his pants. Four nameless girls also were battling the others, leaving Seion's back open to default attacks.

The match wasn't going too too well for Seion, who was stabbed in the right leg, and lost her ribbon, thus left with one dagger.

"I have to do this now." Seion thought, catching a glimpse of all the battles outside of the ring. Kenara was passed out, nearly unconscious from a heavy blow to the head. She looked extremely battered as she stood up and kicked a large man off of his feet.

Seion took attention to the fight and ran to Konton, taking the aggressive. As Konton's sword went through Seion's arm, her dagger went into the monkey girls stomach, and glowed a golden color as Konton's body went into seizures. As it fell to the ground writhing, Kenara finished off her attackers and pulled Kagome off the nearly unconscious Kikyo, and then both finished off the others.

"Wait… where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Kenara sniffed the wind, then stood in shock.

"What do you smell?" Kage asked.

"Inuyasha… hes hurt!" And Kenara was off like a gun, Kagome close behind.

For the last month, Kagome had been able to stop Inuyasha from becoming a full demon at night, but if he got into one more fight, changed one more time… He would be stuck forever as a mad killer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OOOOOOOH! Kityo left a cliffie!

-

-

RinCutie7455: I am glad I am back too. Thanks for reviewing!

i the bright angel: Heh, sorry. I needed a guy in there. At least your not an it!

MoonMist: Inuyasha's mine! Thanks for the cookie, but he is mine. Sorry.

Kagome's Grl: I don't like threats. Maybe I wont update after this!

Inuyasha's Mustang: You wear a dog collar? Really? I should try that! I really like horses too, they are so awesome! Ttyl!


	11. Chapter 11

Heh, I held out on the updating because I had stuff to do, but I made sure to at least update, so please, no rock throwing!

KagomeKissez: Well, I read your story, which is pretty awesome. GET UPDATING STAT. Please?

yuai21: Thanks for reviewing!

RinCutie7455: I know, cliffies are horrible, but if I didn't leave cliffies, I may now have many reviews, and that would make me sad.

MoonMist: Ooh, that's mean… I get Ranma then!

Annez awakening of senses: New name, eh? Well, thanks for reviewing!

Shahrukh: I try, I really do!

Kagome's Girl: As you can see, I HAVE updated. Three cheers for me!

Inuyasha's Mustang: Cool… I am thinking of going goth… No, no Yahoo, but could you e-mail me?

A/N: Well, I have some friends who are dying to get some review on their stories, so if I tell you the titles, could you please review for them? Please? The titles are Suffering Soul, the locket and the fang, and the other is Kagome's Story. Both are really good, and deserve more attention then they are getting, because they are losing reviewers.

Thank you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha had turned full demon, with the red stripes lining across his face, and red and blue eyes. The blood on the ground was mostly his, but whoever attacked him was badly hurt as well, and had run off. Kagome screamed as Inuyasha sliced at Kenara with his overgrown claws, knocking her to the ground. Kenara rolled out of the way of the strike that could have ended her life, and backed away.

For the last month, Kagome's scent was calming to Inuyasha, so at sundown each day, she made sure to be around him to calm his demon side. Unfortunatly, her scent was good enough for those times, and those times only. This time her was injured, and her scent was doing shit for that.

Miroku ran up with one of Seion's ribbons and tied Inuyasha's hands behind his back quickly, then ran out, knowing that the main danger may be the claws, but the fangs weren't exactly healthy to be around. Inuyasha growled menacingly as he tried to break the fabric, but to no avail. Seion had wet it down with a water bottle, and everyone knows wet cloth cannot rip, at least, normally. Her ribbon was also quite resistant already, making it impossible to break, no matter how hard Inuyasha strained. The group copuld hear the pattering feet of more attackers behind then, so turned to meet them. Kenara turned to Kagome, who looked obviously worried.

"You have to help him in some way Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "I can't-"

"Yes you can, I know you can Kagome!" Kenara yelled as shhe ran intot he fray, leaving Kagome a few steps away from Inuyasha, who was working at the bonds with his claws.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked carefully, Inuyasha growling at her.

"Let me help you." She said, her voice growing stronger, as Inuyasha sawed away at the cloth. She ran up and pushed him onto his back, falling on top of him, pinning him to the ground. He growled and bared his fangs, trying to scare her, but she stayed put, one hand on his heart, which was beating ferociously fast, faster than you could imagine.

You know what to do Kagome… 

"No, how can words help him now?" She yelled, not knowing Inuyasha was through one layer of cloth, and had one to go.

Try it. You have to work fast Kagome, please, help the hanyou! 

She gulped down a sob and began her chant, her eyes squeezed tight.

"A time bereft of hopes and dreams," She said as Inuyasha gripped her arms with his clawed hands, having gotten his way free. He drew blood as he tried to get her off of him, but it didn't work, she stayed there, unmoving.

"It's relms disheveled at their seams," She cried, not noticing the blue pupils draw back from his eyes, his hands release some grip, his fangs draw back.

"Must weeping willows brush aside," She said, her voice giving way to tears as Inuyasha's eyes retured to their amber color, his arms go slack, his face looking wonderingly up into her's as she finished the chant.

"And gaze into its forgotten streams." She finished, looking at him, their eyes connecting.

"Why were you speaking like that Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, holding her hand.

"Kenara said thet my poetry holds the power to help people. At that moment-" She looked at him again, "I just wanted to help you."

Kagome got off of him and Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his arms and legs.

"Looks like you heled me to boot. Thanks Kagome."

"Welcome." Kagome finished as the others walked up, covered in blood, putting away their weapons.

"We need to go to my house. You five have things to explain." Kenara said, looking pointedly at the five newcomers, who looked sheepishly away.

"Well, we should get going then." Inuyasha said, staning up. "You eight shuld get cleaned up though."

Sango laughed. "I bet we do. Come on, lets get rolling."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well, thatw as kind of short, but I need to get going. All questions will be answered by next chapter, where new questions will arise, so please, do not badger me with questions! And I forgot to say that I do not own Inuyasha. Oh well.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: YAY, nobody asked me annoying questions! Well, I know this update has taken forever, but I had high school, and I now babysit a seven month old every day, so its hard. I also had the national poetry contest, where I got third!

MoonMist: I like Ranma… but not as much as Inuyasha, you lucky girl. Oh well.

yumai21: Thanks for reviewing!

Annex awakening of senses: I try! UI really rally do! Please, no rocks please.

RinCutie7455: I wrote that poem, thanks! I am going to have a good amount of poetry in here and thanks for reviewing!

Inuyasha's Mustang: Please, e-mail me from my profile, doesn't like me putting my mail address here. I look forward to it! Oh, and I know it was confusing, but live, this chapter is kinda important, confusion and all.

KagomeKissez: Yes, your new story is very good, but so is your other one as well. I can't wait to see your updates, when and if they come out (soon hopefully).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The large group of people sat it Kenara's room at the new Takahashi house, sprawled out all over the room.

"So, why are we here?" Kagome asked, lying upside-down on a leather chair in the corner, Inuyasha sitting cross-legged beside her, Kenara beside him.

"Because these five-" Kenara shot a dirty look at the new kids, who winced. "-Have been hiding stuff from us."

"Like…?" Sango asked from her spot beside Miroku, sprawled out on The black silk king sized bed.

"Show them." Kenara commanded.

"But-" Seion started, but not before Kenara shot them a cold glare, and the teens quickly complied. They seemed to shimmer, angel wings growing out of their backs, graxing the ground, their eyes turned to an iron color, except for Seion, whose eyes became amber like Inuyashas. Their hair was all black, with silver streaks. Other than that, their nails became clawlike and fangs sprouted.

"What ARE they?" Miroku asked.

"Hawk hybrids."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kagome asked, her face turning beet red from the blood flow.

Kage sighed. "We are looking for a jewel, the shikon no tama to be exact. A hanyou named Naraku is also searching for this stone. We had to become human for a short time so he couldn't find us."

"What do you know about the jewel?" Sango asked, hanging her head off the bed.

"The Shikon Jewel, the jewel of four souls, can grant a wish to the possesser of the jewel, and makes them stronger by just holding it. Demons would swallow it to gain strength. The jewel has been shattered of late, and Naraku is looking for the shards. It is our job to find the shards and return the jewel to the original owner, Kagome Higurashi" Tsuki explained in a monotone voice.

"Why me?" Kagome asked, lifting her head from the floor.

"Because you are one of the last surviving miko on this planet. For hundreds of years, mikos have protected the jewel from harm. You, being the last of your race, are required to wish on the jewel, and therefore, destroy it utterly." Hoshi asid clearly.

"Utterly? No trace?" Inuyasha asked doubtfully.

"Well, in thirteen years, a new jewel will be made, as well as a new group of keepers, thus starting the circle again." Sora grudgingly admitted.

"Whatever. The bad thing is that the shards are in the feudal era, as well as Naraku's henchmen." Seion said.

"Whats bad about that? And how did they get there?" Sango asked.

"We were also told that we had to take care of Kagome and Inuyasha." Seion sighed. "And we can't do that if we are in another time."

"Let them come with us." Kenara said in a quiet voice. "There is no other possible solution."

"But, what if-"

"No buts Kage, they are coming and that's final. Let's all meet at Kagome's house in half an hour. Dress for the feudal era, bring some weapons." Kenara said as the others started to stand up.

"Gotcha. See you guys in a bit." Inuyaha said as the teenagers walked out the door.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The group of eleven met in Kagome's backyard in front of the shrine. Inuyasha had changed into a red haori that he said was made from the fur of a fire rat, with Tetsuseiga at his side. Kenara had her sword at her side, and wore black kakama (skirt pants) and a red hanten (jacket) with an exquisite manto (cloak) with a silver dog embroidered on a black silk background. Kagome had no special clothes to change into, so she wore her earlier school uniform, a green mini skirt with a white sailor top. Sango had red plate armor on, with a huge boomerang strapped to her back and a two-tailed cat sitting calmly on her shoulder, named Kilala. Miroku was in blue monks robes with cloth wrapped around his hand, held in place with Buddhist beads. At his side was a long slender golden staff with hoops on it. His grandfather had told him that once he traveled to the feudal era, he would aquire a wind tunnel in his right hand that would only disappear when Naraku was killed.

Seion, Sora and Tsuki wore matching royal blue kimonos with silver hawks embroidered into the hem. Seion had her many ribbons, Sora carried a silver staff much like Miroku's, and Tsuki held a pair of sighs (long, three pronged daggers). Hoshi carried nothing, and wore a plain black gi (short men kimono), And Kage had a long, feathered spear attached to his back and wore a suit of black plate armor with a hawk etched into the chest.

"What do we do now?" Kagome asked as the last person arrived, who was obviously Kyoujin, wearing the same attire as Miroku, but in dark red with a bronze staff.

"Where is your well?" Tsuki asked

"In the back, but why would we need a well?" Kagome asked as she led the large group to the well in her backyard.

"This well, known as the Bone Eaters Well, is the contact our time has with the feudal era. With the right artifacts, you could even go into the future with this well. Eack artifact has a different result. Since Kagome is the keeper of the jewel, we can all go through." Hoshi explained calmly.

"So, what do we do with the well?"

"Jump in." Kenara said.

"WHAT?" Kagome squealed.

"Jump already! We don't have all day!" Inuyasha yelled from the back of the group, not meanly.

"In THERE?" Kagome gestured to the bottom of the well. She walked up and stood next to it, leaning over to get a better view.

"By Izanami's great islands!" Seion exclaimed as she walked up and shoved Kagome in, who scramed. Inuyasha flattened his ears to his head, mirroring Kenara.

Kagome was surrounded by a great sapphire light and suddenly her world vanished…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Oh my god, I know htat took so long, it's just I had zero inspiration, and high school started, and babysitting, and homework, it's all just too much… Well, ttyl!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wow, that took a while. Oh well, get reading.

RinCutie7455: I know, that part is awesome.

KagomeKissez: EEP!

Sammaalnldvaille: Okay, no lemons, but hinting. LOTS of it.

Annex awakening of senses: Thanks!

Inuyasha's Mustang: Tenth, and it's a bore. Oh well, law school, here I come!

yumai21: What? I don't understand you!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome woke up again not two seconds later on the floor of a well. She sat up, holding her head in her hands, and slowly climbed out of the well. What she didn't expect, was about fifty filthy villagers surrounding her, all pointing their arrows at her.

"So, you are Kagome Higurashi, hmm?" One looked at her. Kagome was getting a bad vibe. These were not humans, but demons!

"Stay back!" She yelled as she saw the faint sapphire light emanate from the well, and Inuyasha's head poke over the top.

"Kagome!" He yelled as one of the others growled and sent an arrow towards the human, who stood there, frozen with shock. Inuyasha seemed to see it all in slow motion, the arrow, spinning directly to the raven-haired girls heart, the way her eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding car, the eyes of a creature that knew they were going to die.

"Not on my watch." The hanyou growled and ran forward, catching the arrow in midair and snapping it between two clawed fingers. By now, everyone had clamored out of the well, and watched this.

"Inuyasha, we have to run. There is more behind them, thousands." Kenara said from the front of the group. None of them saw one of the evil creatures open a vial of putrid green gas that was floating their way. At least, not until it was too late.

Inuyasha hacked, falling to the ground. His lungs burned, it felt like they were going to fall out, he wanted to get them out. He scratched at his throat, wanting to open up the air passage more, bloodying himself. The others fell to the ground, wheezing in pain and Kagome collapsed. Inuyasha saw this from the corner of his eye and dragged himself over to her limp form, listening to the faint sounds of the demons laughter.

"Ka-gome?" He gasped and the girl's head turned to him. He smiled weakly as her eyelids fluttered and closed again. He took off his jacket and held it over her mouth and nose, hoping it would help, even a little.

For the others, everything just got worse. Kenara was slowly trying to get to her feet and draw her sword, and the others were all passed out, leaving the two hanyous left, and neither in any condition to fight.

"Inu… Yasha, you have to draw your sword… And… Fight with… Me." Kenara wheezed, struggling to draw her sword. You could see about an inch of blade. Inuyasha propped himself up and stood, albeit shakily. He struggled with his sword too. Why did the sword seem stuck in the sheath?

Then, at the exact same time, they drew their swords, transforming them into their larger selves. The attackers stopped their laughing and assessed the situation. The two hanyous looked to be a whole lot stronger now, their swords were glowing a bright red hue. The siblings stood back to back and smiled shakily at each other before looking back at the rapidly gaining demons.

"Wind Scar!" They both yelled, sending strips of light toward the creatures, tearing up the earth as they went. The bad thing is that they were going straight for the limp bodies of their companions…

And went around them, never halting. Inuyasha and Kenara exhaled sighs of relief, and again, when the light plunged into the lines of demons and extinguished them, their death screams ringing into the afternoon air. After the last youkai were killed, Kenara dropped to her knees and passed out, and Inuyasha walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome?" He said in a raspy voice as he took away the jacket that covered her face. He was relieved to see her chest rise up and down, and still smell her intoxicating scent. Her eyes fluttered open, and looked into his amber orbs.

"Inuyasha…" She said weakly. Inuyasha put a finger on her lips.

"Shh, be quiet, and get some sleep. I don't want you dying on me." He said raspily. It scared him how rough his voice was. He closed his eyes in exhaustion, and felt sudden warmth around his shoulders. When he opened his eyes, he saw his jacket on his shoulders, and Kagome sitting up in front of him. He smiled.

"You should lie down."

"You should too." She said, smiling. Inuyasha lay down beside Kagome, who complied, and she snuggled into the crook of his arm, resting her head on his chest. Somehow, this helped the burning sensation of a million fires in his lungs.

"What were those things anyways?" Kagome mumbled.

"I don't know, but they weren't a common breed. We should ask Kenara when she wakes up."

"Yeah, she should know, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she does claim to know everything."

"Right."

Inuyasha laughed a little, Kagome echoing.

"You should get to sleep."

"Hmm. G'night, Inuyasha." She said.

"G'night Kagome. Sweet dreams."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: No, not yet, but soon…

Inuyasha's Mustang: I was pressured, okay!

Sammaalnldvaille: I finally found out how to do your name without looking at the review between letters! I congratulate me!

Kagome Kissez: Thanks!

gothbitch101: You honestly think I am going to kill Kag?

RinCutie7455: DEMONS. PLAIN, OLD DEMONS.

Bankotsu-revenge: There was no e-mail, so mail me from my profile to give me your mail, kk?

MoonMist: Deal::Shakes MoonMist's hand: And he lives in your cupboard? Yeah, not including the gas and the burning…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two woke up before everyone else, their lungs still aching slightly, but otherwise fine. The earth around them was torn up and the demons bodies had long since been eaten by scavengers or had disappeared to the wind. All the others were still out cold.

"You okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in a slightly hoarse voice. He didn't notice the slight rustling in the trees.

"Yeah. You?"

"I've been better."

Kqagome giggled, but then a crashing was heard in the bushes and they looked to the sound. Inuyasha grabbed for his sword. His hand relaxed though, as a young, frightened girl came into the clearing. She was about thirteen, and a light brown, two tipped tail came out of her behind. Her eyes were the color of molten iron, soft, yet steely, and she was about five and a half feet tall. She wore a thin, plain white dress, and around her neck was a celtic symbol on a thin silver chain. She was barefoot, with a thin silver scar on her neck, angling towards her slight chest, and her long black and silver hair was hanging low, to about her knees.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, and the girl looked at her.

"You may call me Kirara. Can I ask what you are doing in Delta and chrisosphinx territory?" The girl said in a soft, musical voice.

"Chrisosphinx?"

"Yes, a creature with the head of a lion, a body of an eagle, and the tail of a snake, with an unmoving expression of hatred. They are great fighters, but their intellect is stronger. They ask a person a series of questions, and they must answer with spells. Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Black and White. You and your friends should come with me, the monsters will be arriving soon."

"We can't move them all, idiot. Anyways, I think I can fight a stupid monster." Inuyasha said, his voice still scratchy.

"Fine then. I will take the lady then, and depart. I don't wish to be hammered with earthquakes and my weapons used as toothpicks."

"The… lady?"

"Lady Sango." The girl nodded her head to the rousing female human.

"Sango has a lot of explaining to do." Inuyasha growled. A resounding roar was heard from nearby, waking everyone in a hurry.

"We need to go to my village." Kirara said and the others complied, following the young girl out of the clearing. Inuyasha caught a glimpse of something large, as big as an eighteen wheeler, and then it disappeared behind a grove of trees.

"Who are you?" Sango asked the girl, rubbing her aching temples.

"Kirara Anjii, Lady of the Rangers, Lady of the Eastern Lands."

Miroku's eyes bulged. As a matter of fact, everyone's eyes bulged.

"You? A little girl?" Inuyasha asked incredously.

"I am one thousand and ninety two years old. My cat demon heritage keeps me with a long life span." Sango walked up to the girl, who quickly distanced themselves from the group and talked in whispers.

The village was a place of hustle and bustle, with many other hawk and eagle demons walking the cobblestone roads, but no matter their age, they all made way for the young girl in the plain white dress and the motley crew behind them They came upon a small cottage, and Kirara took them inside and introduced them to an old miko named Kaede and a young kitsune named Shippo.

"I take it you are looking for Naraku?" The old woman asked.

"Yes." Kage answered, the others nodding.

"You will find one of his minions, Kouga, in the north, probably with his pack of wolf demons. You will have to travel fast, for he never stays in one place for long. Take Shippo and Kirara with you. Shippo knows the land better than anyone around here." Kaede said.

"Why do we need to take a couple of kids with us?" Inuyasha asked, angrily.

Kirara spontaneously combusted, bursting into flames. Kagome screamed and jumped into Inuyasha's lap, Sango ran to a VERY pleased Miroku and the others just stood there, except for Kyoujin, who was edging towards Kenara, hoping she would jump into HIS arms, the unfortunate girl.

When at last the flames dissipated, a small two-tailed cat stood their, rolling around in silent laughter. Shippo, his eyes tearing from barely kept tears, explained.

"Kirara is a fire-cat. She can change forms." He choked out. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, blushed and then let go. Miroku groped Sango, Sango hit him, and he dropped her, and Kenara skittered away from the perverted little brother. Kirara walked up to Sango, who yelled 'Kawaii', and was pulled into the womans arms.

"You must be on your way soon, so you can get to Kouga soon. He will try everything dirty in the book. Keep an eye on Kagome especially, and come back here when you have killed him. I wish you all the best of luck." Kaede said with a somber look on her face. The large group walked out of the hut, leaving only their thanks, and started the long journey to the north.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shippo and Kirara took the group around the lair of the Chrisosphinx's, trying everything to keep them safe. Kage, Tsuki and Sora had agreed to stay behind to keep an eye on the village and the well, along with Kenara and Kyoujin, and that left Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku and Sango, Hoshi and Seion, and Shippo and Kirara to find and kill Kouga, and get some shards of the shattered jewel that were in their clutches.

Suddenly, about halfway around the territory, they came upon a brown haired man in a clearing, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Finally!" He said in an exasperated voice.

"That's him." Seion said.

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"Kouga, idiot."

Kagome just rolled her eyes as Kouga stepped forward. Inuyasha placed his hand on his sword and looked sternly at him.

"Step towards her and die."

Kouga just smirked and took another step. "Come on dog-boy!"

Inuyasha growled and drew his sword. In roughly half a second, Kouga ran forwards and grabbed Kagome roughly around the waist, slinging her over his shoulder, unmarked.

"Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled. Kouga raised and eyebrow at him.

"Then come get her dog-boy!"

"Stop this shit and put her down, demon" Hoshi said. Sango placed a hand on her boomerang, but could do nothing. If any of them did anything, Kouga would kill Kagome, they were sure of that.

"Come to my lair in the east to claim your bitch, dog-boy." Kouga snarled, and as Kagome screamed, he ran off in a whirlwind of dust.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Okay, I am trying to update my stories, but it's kind of hard, but oh well.

Inuyasha's Mustang: Be quiet or I will throw bricks and/or darts.

Bankotsu-revenge: I tried, really, I did, but I… I slacked off. (dog-ears droop)

bi-polar: I am really trying to update, so here goes!

kitsune-WOLF13: LORI! HI! Isn't Kenara awesome!

Annex awakening of senses: No, no lemons

(This chapter is dedicated to KagomeKissez, who gave me an idea to finally update.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha had ran ahead; if the others were going to catch up, they were going to have to be fast. Hoshi had taken command, and was now making a battle plan.

"I'll take Sango, Kirara and Miroku with me, the two of you should protect our backs. Kouga probably has a trap set up."

"Kirara!" Sango called and the fire cat transformed into its larger self, flames leaping around its paws. The humans and Hoshi climbed on her back and took off into the blue sky, the others staying on the firm land.

"Lets get going." Seion said and Shippo leaped up onto her shoulder as she ran faster than the wind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kagome!" Inuyasha kept calling her name, even if he knew it was useless. He had followed the scent of that filthy wolf and his Kagome to the top of the mountain.

His Kagome? Where did THAT come from?

As voices floated down the mountainside, he pressed himself to the side of the mountain to listen and not be seen.

"So you have her Kouga?"

"Yes Naraku, and the experiment is complete."

"Perfect. Now to wait for that hanyou."

At that, Inuyasha leaped up to the top of the mountain. He wasn't going to wait any longer to get Kagome back.

"Inuyasha!"

He heard her call his name from inside that cave, but yet, there was no scent. What the hell did they do to her!

"Kagome!" As he tried to run inside the mountain, Kouga pushed him away, and punched his face, knocking him to the ground.

"Take care of the hanyou Kouga, and you will get a shard of the Shikon no tama." Naraku said as he started to walk off.

"Don't you dare run away!" Inuyasha yelled and started to pursue him, but Kouga kicked him to the ground.

"You aren't going anywhere, dog-boy."

Inuyasha pulled himself to his feet and drew Tetsuseiga, holding it in front of him threateningly. "What did you do to Kagome!"

"Nothing, she's fine. Then again, not for long. Don't worry, you won't be able to do anything about it once you're dead!" Kouga ran at Inuyasha, claws extended, hungry for blood.

"Tasts this! Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha pulled out the one attack that Kenara had taught him that would take this idiot down in one shot, and the faster he took him down, the faster he could see Kagome.

Kouga froze, panicked, as the streams of light came towards him, blinding him.

'_Three, two, one…' _As he finished counting down in his head, he disappeared, just as the blades of light took his place.

"What the fuck?" Inuaysha yelled as Kouga hung suspended in the air.

"You can go see your bitch now dog boy!" Kouga yelled. Inuyasha blinked. Why was he giving up this easily? That was stupid, to kidnap someone to just let them go again. Whatever, he had to see Kagome now. He sheathed his sword and ran for the inside of the cave.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked up to see the familiar silver haired hanyou.

'_Jeez, she wasn't tied up or anything, why didn't she just leave?'_

Kagome ran into his arms and started to sob into his chest. After blushing the shade of his haori, he hugged her back.

_'This is weird… she has no scent…'_

"I was so scared Inuyasha!" Kagome said between sobs as she cried harder.

"I'm sorry it took me so long Kagome." Inuyasha said, trying to console her into stopping the tears. He heard footsteps outside and turned his head from Kagome's hair to the mouth of the cave. Sango, Miroku and Kirara stood there, covered in blood.

"I'm glad you're okay Kagome." Sango said.

"What happened to you guys?" Kagome asked.

"We ran into some demons on the way, but never mind that, have you guys seen Hoshi?"

"Hoshi? No, why?" Inuyasha said, puzzled.

"We got split up, and we don't know where he is now." Miroku said, worry on his face. He had bonded with Hoshi lately.

"He'll show up, he can defend himself. We should get going back to camp." Inuyasha said. He was worried too, but he knew Hoshi would be all right. Even if he was a little quiet, he was a great fighter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They met up with Seion and Shippo back at the village. They had also ran into some wolf demons, but were otherwise fine. When they got there though, Hoshi still hadn't shown up, and Kenara and Kyoujin had gone out to search for him together.

Sora was crushed at the news, and had gone out for some quiet time with Kage, so that left the others counting their wounds at the campfire.

But… there was still one last thing.

Kagome still didn't have her scent back, and it was really bothering Inuyasha.

"What is it Inu?" Kenara walked up to Inuyasha, who was sitting at the base of an old tree.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"That's unusual."

"Shut up."

"No, there is something on your mind. Is it because Kagome doesn't have a scent anymore?"

"Yeah, it's weird. I don't know why either, she was unmarked, and nothing can normally remove a persons scent."

"I know, it's weird, and she won't talk about what happened to her when she was in the wolf demons cave."

"I'm really worried about her Kenara."

"I am too Inuyasha, but then again, a lot of weird things are going on, like wit Hoshi and Sora."

"What about Sora?"

"Nobody told you? Kage said she disappeared right from under his nose, hes really worried about it. Tsuki is freaking out, all of them are."

"We'll go looking for them tomorrow, and I want to find out about Kagome."

"If I find out anything, I'll tell you. Are you going to come back to the camp to sleep?"

"No, I'm going to stay out here."

"If you need any help, just let me know. Good night Inuyasha."

"Night Kenara."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as Kenara left hte clearing, but one thing Kouga had said kept ringing in his head.

_"Yes Naraku, and the experiment is complete." _


	16. Chapter 16

OMGLOLWTFBBQ? I'm updating? Yes, finally, I crawled out of my hole to give you this:Points: Anyways, enjoy!

Reminiscent; Haloha, and I'm glad you came! (As you can see… I'm really bad with updates…)

KagomeKissez; Super soon… It was never to be… I'm sorry…

peoplekityo; HAH! That's me!

RinCutie7455; Maybe you'll know this chapter… maybe you won't. I honestly don't know yet.

Annex awakening of senses; OMGLOLWTFBBQ!

archon-eater-of-worlds; Go away Jasper, or don't send me three reviews saying the exact same thing. It's annoying.

Okay, here goes… now you know it's been a long time when I have to re-read my chapter to see what the hell I've written. Oh my, a cliffie! Now to fix that…

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, Inuyasha stood over Kagomes sleeping form to try to catch her scent, but all he could smell was Sangos, who was closest, choosing to sleep near Kagome than Miroku and his perverted ways.

The group met again for breakfast, but something made Inuyasha panic.

"Kenara's gone!" He said, shocked.

"I saw her when she was asleep, but she wasn't there when I woke up. I thought she went for a walk." Kage said, worry visible on his face.

"No, she would have told someone… hey, where's Tsuki?"

"Weren't Kenara and her having a talk last night?" Kyoujin said, tapping his fork in the air.

"There's something fishy going on here." Miroku said, nodding. "Some of us should go look for the missing people, and the others should stay behind and watch Kagome."

"No, I want to go with Inuyasha." Kagome spoke up, and Inuyasha nodded.

"I can carry Kagome, and it'll be a lot faster that way. If I learn anything, I'll let you guys know, alright?"

Kagome rode on Inuyasha's back to double their speed, and the others waved them off. They would send off a flare or something like that if anything happened.

-

Inuyasha was running blindly. There was no scent of anyone that was missing, all he could smell was the trees and grass around him, until he caught a familiar scent up on the mountainside.

'That's weird… if Kagome is right behind me, than how come her scent is telling me she's right ahead?' He didn't say anything, just oriented himself silently for the mountain. He was going to find whatever was up there.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked, leaning over his shoulder.

"I'm turning."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

She frowned. "I can't let you up that mountain."

As Inuyasha turned around to giver her a questioning glance, the pain of a thousand swords ripped through his back as her trimmed nails transformed into demonic claws and pierced him through. She leapt off his back as he fell over, holding his back with one clawed hand while sending her confused glares.

"What's happening Kagome, what's wrong with you?" He asked worried, and she laughed, not at all like herself.

"If you haven't realized, I'm not your Kagome." She smirked.

"What have you done with Kagome?" He asked, his emotions torn between fury and worry.

"I don't know, that's not up to me."

"Where is everyone else?"

"Oh, the others?" She waved a clawed hand. "They're all… sleeping. Yes." She turned her glance to him once more. "Now, I'm not allowed to save you, so I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully." She said as she walked up to him and knelt in front of his form. "And you won't do a single thing about it because I still look like Kagome." She smiled cunningly as she dug her claws into his chest and he screamed in pain.

She was right. It would tear his heart apart if he killed her, even if he knew it wasn't Kagome.

"You know, your sister was more fun to toy with. She didn't yell for the longest time, and when she finally did, she passed out. Poor girl, she had lost so much blood." With her other hand she raked a claw against the side of his face. "When I go back, I'll tell them a real tearjerker how we were attacked by demons and you sacrificed yourself for me."

"And you know who my next victim will be?" She asked, tilting her head as she licked a claw. "I'm going after that little fox brat, Shippo."

That was it.

Inuyasha brought up a hand a whacked her against the face, sending her across the clearing.

"I can't kill Kagome, and I know that." He stood up, blood pouring from his many wounds. "But thanks for giving me time to think. If I hit you around enough, you should show your true form." He said as she stood up. The spot where he hit her was already turning black.

"But can you stand it?" She smirked. "I injected a lot of poison into your wounds, and soon you'll start melting from the inside." Her whole face was black now, and was moving. She definitely didn't look like Kagome anymore.

Inuyasha knew he couldn't last long. It felt like a fire had been started in his gut, and it wasn't going out anytime soon.

As she came at him again, he raked her with his claws, killing her. Shape shifters were weak.

That's when he smelled her scent again. Clutching his side again, he ran toward it, hoping it wasn't another one.

-

The scent was coming from a cavern, the cave right in front of him in fact. He walked in, staggering, his heart almost in his hands. If he couldn't find Kagome, he didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha?" She asked, brown eyes wide, afraid. He caught her scent, that beautiful scent, and now she would be alright.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" She stood up to meet him, and he smiled weakly before wavering.

She caught him, softening his fall, and there she sat, kneeling, half hugging the hanyou.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked, worried as his amber eyes began to close.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, I could be worse." She looked at him, worry etched onto her face, as he sunk down, his head almost in her lap. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know." He said truthfully. There was no hiding his wounds. The only thing holding back his demon side was Tetsuseiga, strapped to his waist.

Kagome pulled back his haori to reveal his bloodied chest, and he hissed under his breath.

"Inuyasha, this really needs to be treated."

"I sort of can't move." He said, almost cracking a smile, and Kagome nodded. "I'll take care of it."

She ripped up the blanket Kouga had given her into strips for bandages, and cleaned the wound with some water from her water flask. It wasn't the best, but it was great considering these conditions. Once he got a little bit of rest, she would go and look for some herbs. When she looked down at the hanyou in her lap, sleeping so peacefully yet sweating like crazy, worry and love filled her face.

"So you're still alive?"

Kagome whirled her head to the doorway to see someone she hadn't expected at all.

- - - - - -

A/N; Ooh, cliffie. Whoever guesses the right person get's a cookie! Yes, guess the random person, tearing apart my fluffly-moment-to-be, and you get a cookie!


End file.
